Blast From The Past
Blast From The Past'is the 84th episode of 6teen and the sixth episode of the fourth and final season. Plot A saddened Caitlin blends while crying, but she will not explain it to the guys, thinking that they have too much testostrone to get it. She tells Jen about how a boy named Spencer broke up with her, and while Wyatt ponders the Spencer situation, Travis Gibson returns to the mall to meet Jen. Jen refuses to talk to Travis, however, so Travis decides to meet her later. She then gripes about him, claiming that the day he moved was the best day of her life. Even as the gang compliments him, Jen refuses to warm up to him because he scarred her for life, literally, by throwing rocks at her. A still sad Caitlin continues wailing while blending. Later, Caitlin gripes to the girls that she thinks all boys are jerks but notes how Jonesy and Nikki are still together, leaving Nikki to admit that her standards are low. Nikki gives Caitlin advice to take a break from boys, prompting Caitlin to follow. Suddenly, Jude pops out of the fountain, prompting Caitlin to growl at him before Jen questions Jude's playing in the fountain. Jude admits that he needs more games to play, so he steals some coins from the fountain, only for Ron to take the coins away and give him a ticket. Caitlin then leaves to buy clothes while Jen goes to work. After shopping, Caitlin meets Nikki by The Big Squeeze and complains that shopping did not help with her sadness. Nikki gives Caitlin advice to try something new, so Caitlin decides to start painting after hearing nearby artists talk about paintings. Travis arrives to ask where Jen is, much to Caitlin's disgust. He also admits that he qualified for the Olympics and is interested into chocolate skis, making Caitlin think he is copying off Jen. Nikki tells Travis where Jen is, even though Jen dislikes Travis, because they have a lot in common for once. Later, Travis arrives at The Penalty Box while Jen hides, prompting Coach Halder to ask him to sign his arm. Coach Halder asks Jen to meet Travis, who asks her to have lunch with him in celebration for his Olymics qualification. Jen, however, thinks that he is asking her out, so she pretends to have a contagious disease, only for Coach Halder to assign her twenty pushups for not knowing what she is missing. Coach Halder tries to take Jen's place in the celebration, making Travis feel uncomfortable. Back at The Squeeze, Caitlin tries to paint something but gets interrupted by a customer, prompting Caitlin to warn him that no boys are allowed by The Squeeze. Jen feels that Caitlin is going a bit overboard, only for Nikki to admit that Caitlin is being interesting for once. Nikki asks Jen what happened with Travis, so Jen admits that she declined the date with Travis, much to Jonesy's shock. Jonesy tries to achieve fame by simply hanging with Travis, only for Nikki and Wyatt to remind him about his job. However, Jonesy forgot where he was working, so he relaxes, thinking he will eventually remeber where his job is. Travis arrives and asks Jen if she reconsidered the lunch, but Jen still feigns being contagious, only for Travis to admit that he will keep asking. Jen profusely rejects by pretending that she will be busy, but Wyatt points out that she and Travis are perfect for each other, causing Jen to become enraged. As a long line forms at The Squeeze, Caitlin paints a picture, but it reminds her of Spencer, prompting her to kick a hole in it while Nikki arrives with coffee. Caitlin pulls out her Spencer painting to show Nikki that she is not a good artist, then leaves to clean up. While Nikki tries to calm Caitlin down, she gets an idea for the Spencer painting Caitlin threw away. Meanwhile, Coach Halder asks Jen to get Travis to do an autograph session, only for her to refuse until he threatens to put her on inventory. Jen leaves to find Travis to do sign autographs, but Travis insists that she has dinner with him, only for her to refuse and show her scars from grade 2. Travis apologizes and agrees to sign autographs and never ask Jen out. As Travis walks away, Jude arises from the fountain with another stash of coins from the fountain. Jude goes to the game store, only to find one group of teenagers role-playing and a group of elders playing chess. Jude asks where to find Game Guy games, but he finds out that the store manager only has games from before 1977. The store manager rudely commands Jude to leave, only for him to say a speech about video games. The manager challenges Jude to beat him in any video game in the store, leaving Jude to accept the challenge. Meanwhile at an art show, Caitlin finds her painting of Spencer on a shelf courtesy of Nikki, leaving Caitlin to greet her audience. Later, Travis participates in the autograph signing at The Penalty Box by signing balls and throwing them at his fans. He throws one at Jen, prompting her to throw it back to him in anger. Travis gives up on his Olymics dream because of the pain, prompting Coach Halder to faint right on top of Travis. At the mall clinic, Travis walks out of the room wearing a cast, leaving Jen to accept the dinner because of her guilt. Walking through the mall, Jonesy stops at a directory to see where he is working at. Since he still cannot remember, he turns around, then sees Jude playing against two elderly men and two adolescent boys. Jude explains that he needs to beat the manager in order to get some games he want, so Jonesy starts a bet. Meanwhile, Caitlin paints another picture of a guy and kicks a hole in it, and as a guy approaches her, she scares him off then slams The Lemon shut. A nearby Nikki calls Jen to say that Caitlin has gone psychotic, then Jen admits that she accepted a date with Travis after breaking his arm. Jude and the store manager are still battling by playing a game of Twister while Jonesy reluctantly admits that the manager is winning far more than Jude. Wyatt brings up Jonesy's job, even though Jonesy still cannot remember where he is working. Meanwhile, Jen and Travis have cake together, but Jen is cringing at the fact that Travis cannot even eat properly with his broken arm. Shockingly, Jen learns that Travis had a crush on her, which is the reason he was throwing rocks at her. Feeling happy about the connection they are having, Travis decides to throw a biscuit, which unintentionally hits a nearby patron. Jen tries to reinforce Travis that he still has an opportunity in the Olympics, then decides to train him. Back at the game store, Jude is beaten by the manager in every game there, but Jude points out that he has his Game Guy console. The manager is shocked by the lights and sound effects, causing him to faint. As the paramedics wheel the manager away, he gives Jude the keys to the store until he returns. After Jonesy takes his winnings from the bet, Nikki texts the guys for an intervention. Since Jonesy has to find his job and Jude is in charge of the store, Wyatt is forced to go by himself. Meanwhile, Jen trains Travis by making him do push-ups and throw fruit at a target. As the two have a brief romantic moment, Jonesy tries to find his job by asking clerks if he works at a particular store. However, he has no luck and keeps getting rejected by each clerk. Travis tells Coach Halder that he was accepted into the Olympics, but it means he has to go out of town to train harder. The two have another romantic moment in the Penalty Box, only to be interrupted by Coach Halder. Elsewhere, Wyatt meets with Nikki to help Caitlin with her issue since the art show is over. Nikki tells Caitlin that she can go back to liking boys, but Caitlin is reluctant to go back until Nikki shows Caitlin what she looks like and has become. Later, Caitlin officially goes back to liking boys and talking about them while Jen keeps daydreaming about Travis and talks about their relationship. Jude mentions that he is in charge of the game store, but Jonesy complains about his failure to remember his job. He sees his boss, but is ultimately fired from his job, which was from a high-paying jewelry store. Quotes *'Jen: "Hey guys, what's up with Caitlin?" Jonesy: "She won't tell us. Says we have too much testostrone to get it." *'Caitlin:' "It's not just Spencer, all boys are jerks and bums!" Nikki: "But necessary to the food chain." Caitlin: "I get dumped," (to Jen) "you get scarred," (to Nikki) "and you- well you and Jonesy actually seem okay." Nikki: "That's 'cause my standards are low." Caitlin: "I'm just sick of them all!" Nikki: "Well, maybe a little time off from boys will do you good." Caitlin: "You're right! From this day forward, I've got a new attitude and a new motto: no boys allowed!" *'Travis:' "Hey, aren't you Jenny's friends?" Caitlin: "The name is Jen! Get it right!" *'Jen:' "Purgatory, Jen speaking." Nikki: "Yeah, that guy who scarred you for life? He's kinda on his way over." Jen: "Travis is coming here?! Gotta go!" *'Jen:' "I, uh, yeah. I've got this really contagious disease." Travis: "Oh. Okay." Coach Halder: "Masterson, drop and give me twenty for not having a clue what you're missing." *'Nikki:' "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Wyatt: "Where you working at right now?" Jonesy: "At the, you know. Down the, next to, um- okay, I can't remember." Wyatt: "You can't remember where you work?" Wyatt: "Hasn't anything ever slipped your mind before?" Wyatt: "Not a job!" Jonesy: "It was a quick interview. It'll come back to me. Just gotta give the old brain a little room to breathe." Nikki: "Give it anymore room, and it'll die of loneliness." *'Wyatt:' "You do realize you and Travis are perfect for each other?" Jen: "Ugh! Never in a million years will I date Travis Gibson!" *'Nikki:' "I've created a monster! Caitlin just went from interesting to psychotic in ten seconds flat!" Jen: "Well, I'd come and help, but I'm on my way to dinner... with Travis." Nikki: "Oh really?" Jen: "Yeah! It's the least I could do since I broke his arm." Nikki: "What?!" *'Caitlin:' "Guy-free zone, Wyatt! Leave a message with the hand!" Nikki: "Oh, come on. Wyatt hardly counts." Wyatt: "Hey!" Trivia *Jonesy's job: working at a jewelry store Reason for firing: He could not remember where his job was until he found his boss, who ultimately fired him. *Camp Wawanakwa is clearly shown in a painting in the art gallery. *Jude becomes the new manager of the game store at the mall after the original manager gets carried off by the mall paramedics. Gallery Travisasks.png|Travis asks Jen out on a date. Travisagree.png|Travis agrees to the autograph session at the Penalty Box. Travisbreakarm.png|Travis breaks him arm. Travissad.png|He is sad that he might have to give up his Olympic dreams. Travisjendate.png|The two have a good time on their date. Travisjentrain.png|Jen helps Travis train his arm. Travisjenkiss.png|They share their first kiss. Coachmoment.png|Coach intrudes on their moment together. Videos EPUHD7QDtZU 4_eNJS4Ez8Y Category:Episodes Category:Season 4